Hate or Love?
by Tie19
Summary: .“Sudahlah.. Kau membenciku, 'kan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja kalau memang benci,”. Aku terdiam. Aku tidak membencimu, tapi mencintaimu, baka... R&R please...


Tie: "Yap, kita ketemu lagi sama author ter-gaje se FFn ini yang malah bikin oneshot bukannya ngelanjutin fic laen...," *pundung*

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Dasar,"

Tie: "Lagi-lagi aku bikin cerita tentang anak SMP...," *pundung* "Habisnya aku suka cerita pas SMP, masa-masa agak-agak, gitu, sih!!"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Agak-agak?"

Aizen: *betulin rambut* "Disini aku jadi baek~ Kya~~" (w) *lebhayyy*

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Sana betulin rambut sama pake kacamata! Pake baju yang rapi, nggak usah pake jas!! JANGAN PAKE BAJU **PINK!!!**"

Aizen: *cemberut* "Cih, iya, iya, mudeng, bos gile...," *ngacir ke ruang ganti*

Ichigo: "Kenapa di sini karakterku jadi gini?"

Tie: "Soalnya mau bagaimanapun juga kamu aku miripin sama si –piiiiip-,"

Di-chan: "Si –piiiiiip-??"

Tie: "Yup, si –piiiiiip-. Oya, minna, ada adegan yang agak-agak mirip dengan kenyataan dan mimpiku di fic ini, jadi jangan salahin aku kalo lebay dan gaje. Disini, tanda "~w~" menandakan pembatas yang cantik,"

Di-chan: *sweatdrop* "Ni anak gaje, ah. Ya udah, enjoy aja!"

~w~

Hate or Love?

Bleach by Tite Kubo bukan Tie Kubo

~w~

Halo! Namaku Kuchiki Rukia, seorang murid kelas 1 SMP Karakura. Aku berasal dari keluarga bangsawan. Dan saat ini, kelasku, kelas 1-A, kedatangan murid baru yang aneh. Dia laki-laki, tapi namanya Ichigo alias strawberry. Rambutnya juga unik, oranye. Lagipula, dia jarang sekali tersenyum kepada kami. Dan satu lagi.. Dia itu... Bodoh sekali!

"Kurosaki, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaan di papan tulis ini?" tanya guru matematikaku sekaligus wali kelasku, pak Aizen (A/N: inget, disini Aizennya baik).

Ichigo melirik papan tulis yang ditulisi soal persamaan linier dalam satu variabel (kalo salah bilang, ya, soalnya aku cuma nerjemahin dari inggris ke indo aja. Inggrisnya itu Linier Equations in One Variable) dari pak Aizen. Hmmm, 6 (2x – 5) = 2 (4x + 7). Aku lalu melirik Ichigo sambil menggenggam pensil chappy kesayanganku.

Ichigo lalu menutup matanya, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak bisa, pak," katanya singkat.

Kulihat pak Aizen nyaris meremas kapur yang beliau bawa lalu mengusap-usapkan mekas remasan kapur itu ke wajah Ichigo dan berteriak sambil menjewer kupingnya, "MASAK YANG BEGINI SAJA TIDAK BISA, SIIIH?!?!?!?" tepat di kuping Ichigo. Tapi niat itu diurungkannya.

"Baiklah, siapa yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini?" tanya pak Aizen. Inoue, perempuan terpintar di kelasku mengangkat tangannya.

"Baiklah, Inoue, silahkan maju dan jawablah," kata pa Aizen sambil tersenyum ramah. Yah, memang Inoue pintar sekali, sampai-sampai walau belum ujian kami sudah menebak kalau dia ranking satunya.

Dengan lincah tangan Inoue menuliskan rumus-rumus linier yang sudah dia hapal di luar kepala.

"Yak, tepat sekali, Inoue! Terimakasih, silakan duduk kembali di tempatmu," kata pak Aizen sambil tersenyum ramah lagi. Wajah Inoue memerah karenanya.

Aku lalu mencatat soal dan jawaban yang Inoue kerjakan di papan tulis di buku chap- maksudku buku catatan matematikaku. Yah, memang gambarnya chappy, sih. Hehehe.

Selesai mencatat soal, aku melirik Ichigo yang terlihat lesu. Entah kenapa, setiap hari dia lesu sekali, seperti nggak punya tenaga.

******IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING!!!!!!**

Bel istirahat berbunyi dengan nyaring. Pak Aizen nyaris kejedot papan tulis saking nyaringnya.

"Baiklah, anak-anak, silakan kalian istirahat dulu, nanti sehabis istirahat langsung masuk, ya! Jangan nyasar sampai SMP lain, lhoo!!" kata Pak Aizen sambil mengeluarkan senyuman manisnya. Kami sekelas minus Ichigo tertawa.

Setelah pak Aizen keluar, aku dipanggil sahabatku, Tatsuki. Aku membawa bekalku dan berjalan menuju tempat duduk Tatsuki.

"Ah, ya, Rukia, menurutmu Ichigo itu aneh, nggak?" tanya Tatsuki sambil mengunyah makanannya. Aku memutar mataku, melihat Ichigo yang sibuk melakukan sesuatu.

"Yah, begitulah... Kenapa dia nggak mau berteman sama kita?" tanyaku sambil mengunyah sandwichku.

"Yah, kok tanya aku, sih, Rukia? Bego," kata Tatsuki sambil tertawa kecil. Aku ikut tertawa kecil.

Yah, memang Ichigo itu aneh..

Mendadak kami berdua dikejutkan suara menggelegar nan antik.

"**~~!!!!!"**

Aku dan Tatsuki terkejut, lalu aku membalikkan badanku. Kulihat temanku yang berambut merah, Abarai Renji sedang menyanyi _I Have a Dream_-nya Westlife dengan gaya yang gaje. Dan lucunya lagi dia cuma ngulangi bagian "Believe," dari kata "I believe in angels,"...

Atau, Renji juga kadang-kadang teriak "DOTAAAAAAAA!!!!" dengan semangat dan gajenya. (A/N: DotA itu permainan Offline & Online, ada yang main??)

"Ah, Renji, kamu ini seneng teriak-teriak, ya, nggak kehabisan energi?" tanyaku heran sambil mengambil sandwichku.

"Yaah, gimana lagi, aku bosen, eh, Rukia, aku minta sandwichmu satu, ya!" pinta Renji memelas. Sudah kuduga dia bakalan minta sandwichku..

"Ya, boleh, kok, tapi jangan minta lagi, lho, ya!" kataku sambil mengerucutkan bibirku. Renji tertawa.

Tak lama kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi. Pak Aizen masuk ke kelas dan mengajar matematika dengan semangat 45 yang dia miliki itu.

~w~

Hari ini, tempat duduk kelasku diacak. Dan sialnya, aku duduk di sebelahnya Ichigo yang selalu terlihat lesu beberapa minggu ini.

Hari ini Pak Aizen nggak masuk karena pergi ke luar kota untuk menemui adik iparnya yang baru dapat anak, Pak Ichimaru Gin kalo nggak salah. Dan kami diberi tugas untuk mengerjakan buku paket.

Dengan mudah aku mengerjakan soal-soal itu. Lalu aku melihat Ichigo yang sedang kebingungan mengerjakannya.

"Ichigo, bisa tidak?" tanyaku dengan suara lembut. Ichigo menoleh.

"Ng.. Nggak, nggak bisa..," katanya malu. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Entah kenapa bibirku tergerak ke atas, tersenyum.

"Baiklah, kuajari, sini," kataku lembut sambil menarik buku latihan dan paketnya. Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah.

Lalu aku mengajarinya dengan sabar. Selama mengajarinya, aku sadar kalau dia lumayan gampang menguasai materi. Tetapi kenapa dia selalu nggak bisa kalau menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan pak Aizen?

"Kamu mengerti, 'kan, Ichigo? Kalau pindah ruas yang tadinya positif jadi negatif, sementara yang negatif jadi positif...," terangku. Ichigo mengangguk tanda dia sudah paham.

"Kurasa kau cepat menguasai materi, Ichigo, tetapi kenapa kau tidak bisa kalau pak Aizen menerangkan dan nilaimu terkadang jelek kalau PR?" tanyaku heran. Ichigo memutar kepalanya.

"Habis... Ibuku meninggal saat aku berumur 9 tahun... Ayahku sering lembur... Aku di rumah sendirian dengan adikku... Setiap pak Aizen mengajar pasti aku memikirkan ayahku...," terangnya.

"Ooh, begitu...," gumamku. Ternyata Ichigo nggak bisa karena keluarganya... Lalu aku teringat sesuatu.

"Ichigo, kenapa kamu nggak mau berteman dengan kami? Kau selalu menjauh dari kami..?" tanyaku sambil mendekatkan wajahku ke Ichigo. Ichigo memundurkan badannya, menjauh dari wajahku.

"Habisnya... Siapa saja pasti susah bergaul denganku, soalnya aku ini merepotkan... Jadi aku nggak ingin kalian semua kerepotan karena aku..," kata Ichigo. Aku menatap mata coklatnya. Aku lalu menggenggam tangan kirinya.

"Mau, nggak, kamu jadi temanku? Daripada kamu nggak punya teman...," tanyaku. Ichigo memutar matanya.

"Tapi... Apa kau mamu menanggung semuanya? Aku 'kan mere-"

"Hush! Jangan bilang begitu! Aku saja kadang-kadang merepotkan, kok!" selaku cepat. Ichigo langsung diam.

"Mulai sekarang, aku akan menjadi temanmu, Ichigo...," bisikku pelan. Ichigo mengalihkan pandangannya dan terdiam sejenak.

"Baiklah... Hari ini kita jadi teman..," kata Ichigo sambil menutupi wajahnya. Aku tersenyum. Aku lalu menusuk-nusuk pipinya.

"He-hei, kenapa kau menusuk-nusuk pipiku?" tanyanya sambil menjauh dariku. Aku menggembungkan pipiku.

"Buuu, Ichigo nggak asyik! Masak ditunyuk-tunyuk aja udah cemberut, siih?" omelku. Ichigo memalingkan wajahnya.

"Aku nggak suka digituin, Rukia..," kata Ichigo. wajahnya memerah lagi. Aku tgersenyuim melihatnya.

"Dasar lucu," kataku. Ichigo menoleh. Wajahnya lebih merah daripada yang tadi.

"Apa? Lucu?? Aku cowok, tau! Nggak lucu ah!" bentak Ichigo. Bukannya marah, tapi aku malah tertawa. Kulihat Ichigo menahan marahnya.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirin lagi," kata Ichigo malu. Aku tersenyum.

Kami berdua lalu mengobrol tentang apa saja. Kami tidak tahu, bahwa saat itu kami diintai...

~w~

Saat ini aku menjadi orang terdekat Ichigo. Setiap Ichigo makan sendirian, pasti kutemani. Tidak pernah aku membiarkannya makan sendirian, atau membuatnya terlihat kesepian. Setiap tidak bisa, pasti kuajari.

"Ichigo, kamu sudah megerjakan PR matematika, belom?" tanyaku. Kulihan Ichigo terkejut.

"Su.. Sudah, kok, ada apa, Rukia?" tanya Ichigo heran sambil memasukkan tangannya ke dalam kantong celananya.

"Nggak apa-apa, kok, bisa mengerjakan sendiri, 'kan?" tanyaku lagi. Ichigo menganggui sambil terus merogoh-rogoh saku celananya.

"Ah, ya, Rukia, ini...," mendadak Ichigo mengeluarkan sebuah pensil mekanik bergambar chappy yang.. Lucu sekali. Aku terkejut melihatnya. Ichigo menggaruk kepalanya malu.

"Ke.. Kemarin.. Kemarin aku melihat pensil ini di toko pernak-pernik. Begitu melihatya, aku langsung teringat padamu, Rukia. Kamu suka kelinci, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo. Aku tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Benar-benar untukku, nih? Terima kasih, ya..!" kataku senang. Kulihat Ichigo memalingakn wajahnya, seperti biasa. Setiap kali aku bilang terima kasih, dia pasti memalingkan wajahnya. Mungkinkah dia malu?

Aku tersenyum, lalu berjalan menuju tempat dudukku. Syukurlah, Ichigo mulai mengerti matematika. Hehehe..

Setiap hari aku selalu menanyakan jika ada PR matematika, sampai suatu hari di jam istirahat...

"Rukia, memangnya kamu suka sama Ichigo, ya?" tanya Renji dengan wajah serius yang sama sekali belum pernah dia perlihatkan kepadaku ataupun pak Aizen an guru-guru di sekloah. Aku terkejut.

"Ke-kenapa bi—"

"Soalnya, belakangan ini kamu akrab banget sama Ichigo, sih. Jadi kelihatan kayak kamu suka sama Ichigo. Bener nggak?" potong Tatsuki. Aku terdiam.

"Yang benar saja! Masa' aku suka sama Ichigo, sih? Konyol banget! Dia 'kan orangnya aneh, cuek, namanya saja berarti stroberi, bodoh, sudah begitu rambutnya aneh, oranye, lagi!" elakku pedas. Mereka terkejut.

Ah... Aku benar-benar terkejut ketika melihat Ichigo yang berdiri di depan pintu. Aku yakin dia mendengar kata-kata pedasku barusan.

"...," Ichigo tidak dapat mengucapkan kata-kata apapun. Dia berbalik dan pergi entah kemana.

Oh tuhan, kenapa harus kata-kata itu yang aku keluarkan ketika mengelak dari tuduhan mereka? Uh.. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Menyesal sekali. Aku ingat, dulu aku tidak bisa menjaga mulutku sampai-sampai yang lainnya mengatakan aku merepotkan.

"Ah.. Maaf, Rukia, sudah menuduhmu begitu. Kami benar-benar minta maaf...," kata Renji sambil membungkukkan badannya, dia berbalik lalu berteriak-teriak dengan gajenya seperti biasa. Tapi, saat ini aku benar-benar tidak bisa tersenyum.

Hari itu aku dan Ichigo diam-diaman. Aku tidak menemaninya saat makan di istirahat kedua. Setiap kali melihat Ichigo saat istirahat kedua itu, aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Ya. Bayanganku saat kelas 6 lalu...

Saat kelas 6 lalu, aku sering sekali tidak sengaja mengeluarkan kata-kata pedas yang menyakitkan. Karena itu teman-temanku jarang ada yang mau bermain denganku. Pasti mereka menjauh dariku. Sama seperti Ichigo saat ini..

Kami berdua tidak berbicara apa-apa sampai kami pulang.

Aku terus berjalan menuju rumahku. Pikiranku tertuju pada insiden tadi siang.

_Kuharap Ichigo mau memaafkanku.._ bantinku sedih. Aku lalu terus melangkahkan kakiku lebih cepat ketika mengetahui rumahku sudah dekat. Sesampainya di depan rumahku, aku langsung membuka pintu.

"Aku pulang..," kataku. Kulihat Byakuya-nii-sama sedang mengangkat cucian.

"Ah, Rukia, kau sudah pulang rupanya," kata Nii-sama dengan ekspresinya yang tidak pernah berubah.

"Ya..," jawabku pelan. Aku lalu melepas sepatuku dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Kulihat Nii-sama heran denganku yang memang tidak sepertoi biasanya.

"Kenapa, Rukia? Berantem sama teman lagi, ya?" tanya Nii-sama. Ah, dia bisa menebaknya.

"Iya, nii-sama..," kataku pelan. Aku tertunduk. Nii-sama menghela nafas pelan lalu mendekatiku.

"Kenapa lagi, Rukia?" tanyanya sambil mengusap-usap rambutku pelan. Lalu aku menceritakan semuanya ke nii-sama.

".. Begitu.. Lebih baik kau minta maaf padanya besok," kata Nii-sama lembut. Aku menatap mata abu-abunya.

"Tapi.. Tapi, Nii-sama, apakah dia mau memaafkanku? Aku sudah mengatakan kata-kata kasar padanya tadi..," ucapku pelan. Kulihat Nii-sama tersenyum sedikit, lalu mengusap-usap kepalaki lagi.

"Sudahlah, pasti dia akan memaafkanmu, dia temanmu, kan? Pasti dia mau memaafkanmu, Rukia, tenang saja," hibur Nii-sama. Aku tersenyum lalu memeluk nii-sama.

"Terimakasih, nii-sama..," kataku pelan sambil berjalan menuju kamarku.

Aku lalu merebahkan tubuhku di atas kasur dan menunggu hari esok.

~w~

Aneh sekali. Hari ini Ichigo tidak masuk. Kutunggu sampai bel masuk berbunyi saja belum datang. Apa aku benar-benar sudah menyakiti hatinya? Aku benar-benar menyesal.

Setiap hari aku terus menunggu Ichigo di sekolah, tapi dia tidak pernah datang. Sudah seminggu lamanya. Bahkan Pak Aizenpun tidak tahu Ichigo ada dimana.

Sebenarnya aku tahu rumah Ichigo, tetapi setiap kali aku ke sana pasti adiknya bilang kalau Ichigo tidak ada di rumah.

"Ichigo, kamu dimana, sih..," gumamku sedih. Saat ini aku berada dalam perjalanan pulang. Saat ini, aku menggenggam pensil mekanik yang diberikan Ichigo saat itu.

_Ichigo, maafkan aku... Kumohon..._ batinku sedih. Aku terus berjalan dan tidak sadar ketika ada mobil yang sedang melaju cepat.

"ah..," gumamku ketika melihat mobil itu mendekat kepadaku. Tuhan.. Apakah aku akan mati?

Aku menutup mataku rapat-rapat. Saat ini aku benar-benar ketakutan sekali. Apa aku akan mati?

Tiba-tiba..

"RUKIA!" teriak seseorang. Ah.. Suara ini.. Suara orang yang kurindukan.. Suara.. Ichigo...

Aku merasa tubuhku didorongnya ke depan sehingga tangan kiriku sedikit membentur trotoar. Dan.. Ketika aku membuka mataku..

"I.. Ichigo?" gumamku pelan ketika melihat Ichigo terbaring di jalanan. Dia merintih kesakitan.

Supir mobil yang menabrak tadi keluar, dan menghampiri Ichigo. Ada wanita seusiaku yang keluar dari mobil juga. Dia menghampiriku dengan wajah panik.

"Rukia! Kamu Rukia, 'kan?" tanyanya sambil sedikit mengguncangkan tubuhku. Aku menatap wajahnya.

"Hi-Hinamori..?" gumamku. Dia lalu tersenyum lega.

Ohya, Hinamori adalah salah satu sahabatku saat kelas 6 SD. Dia sering menemaniku, seperti perank sekarang.

"Syukurlah kalau kamu nggak apa-apa. Maaf, ya, tadi Kira nggak lihat kamu menyeberang, ah, tangan kirimu luka, tuh!" kata Hinamori sambil menunjuk lengan kiriku. Mendadak supirnya, Kira datang menghampiri kami.

"Hinamori-san, sebaiknya kita cepat-cepat ke rumah sakit, laki-laki itu terluka," katanya. Aku terbelalak.

"Ah! Ichigo! Apa Ichigo baik-baik saja?" tanyaku khawatir. Hinamori berusaha menenangkanku.

"Yah, sepertinya lengan kirinya retak. Lukanya sih tidak begitu parah, tapi dia harus segera dibawa ke rumah sakit," jelas Kira. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Rukia, lebih baik kau ikut ke rumah sakit saja," kata Hinamori. Aku mengangguk dan masuk ke mobil Hinamori. Lalu kami berangkat ke rumah sakit.

~w~

"Rukia, nggak apa-apa, besok kamu jenguk dia saja," bujuk Hinamori. Aku tetap cemberut.

Ya, tadi suster yang merawat Ichigo bilang kalau Ichigo bakal di-opname selama 3 hari di rumah sakit. Tapi kenapa tadi aku tidak boleh melihatnya dulu? Aku jadi sebal.

"Tapi kenapa aku nggak boleh melihatnya dulu? Lagipula dia kan terluka gara-gara aku," kataku sebal. Hinamori menggaruk kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, nggak usah dipikirkan, sudah sampai rumahmu, nih," kata Hinamori sambil menunjuk rumahku. Aku hanya diam dan keluar dari mobilnya.

"Ya sudah, deh, terimakasih sudah mengantarkanku, ya, Hinamori, Kira-san," kataku sambil berjalan menuju rumahku.

"Aku pulang..," sapaku sambil membuka pintu kulihat nii-sama sedang menungguku di depan pintu ruang keluarga.

"Rukia, kenapa pulangnya agak terlambat?" tanya Nii-sama. "Aku jadi khawatir," lanjutnya. Aku menunduk dan menceritakan kejadian tadi.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan menjemputmu dan kau akan kuantar ke rumah sakit..," kata Nii-sama. Aku tersenyum senang lalu memeluk Nii-sama.

"Terimakasih sekali, Nii-sama," kataku sambil memeluk nii-sama lebih erat lagi.

Keesokan harinya, saat aku pulang sekolah, nii-sama menungguku di pintu sekolah. Kami berdua lalu bejalan bersama menuju rumah sakit.

Sesampainya di rumah sakit, aku mencari-cari ruangan Ichigo. Tak lama kemudian kami berdua sampai di kamar nomor 415.

"Kau masuk saja, aku akan menunggu diluar," kata Nii-sama sambil bersender di tembok. Aku mengangguk, lalu mengetuk pintu ruangan Ichigo hati-hati. Aku lalu membuka pintu ruangannya.

"Ichigo..?" panggilku pelan sambil menutup pintu. Ichigo terkejut dan menoleh.

"Ru-Rukia..?" gumam Ichigo, kedengaran terkejut. Aku menggigit bibirku begitu melihat keadaannya. Tangan kirinya digips, dan di pipi kirinya ada plester.

"Ichigo, kamu nggak apa-apa? Tangan kirimu..," aku tidak melanjutkan kata-kataku. Ichigo terkejut.

"Eh, Ru.. Rukia, jangan nangis! Tangan kiriku cuma sedikit retak saja, kok! Sebentar lagi pasti sembuh!!" kata Ichigo sambil mengibaskan tangan kanannya, takut kalau aku menangis. Aku tersenyum.

"Maaf, ya, Ichigo..," kataku pelan. Ichigo berhenti mengibaskan tangannya.

"Sudahlah.. Kau membenciku, 'kan? Lebih baik kau pulang saja kalau memang benci," kata Ichigo sambil menunduk. Wajahnya sedih.

"Ah..," Aku tidak dapat berkata-kata lagi, lalu keluar dari ruangan itu, dan meminta nii-sama mengantarku pulang ke rumah.

Sesampainya di rumah, aku langsung berlari ke kamarku. Kurasa nii-sama heran denganku, tapi dia tidak menemuiku. Mungkin dia ingin membiarkanku sendirian dulu.

Kurasakan air mataku jatuh satu persatu ke pipiku. Kenapa? Kenapa aku begitu sedih ketika Ichigo berkata seperti itu kepadaku? Apakah aku sebenarnya.. Menyukainya?

Hari itu aku terus menangis sampai tertidur.

~w~

Sejak saat itu, Ichigo tidak pernah muncul lagi di sekolah. Sudah berminggu-minggu, bahkan hari ini sudah memasuki minggu ke-6. Sudah satu setengah bulan lamanya dia tidak datang ke sekolah.

Sekarang bel pulang telah berbunyi. Pak Aizen menyuruh kami segera pulang ke rumah karena pintu sekolah akan segera dikunci.

"Hey, Rukia, kamu sudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan ke Ichigo, belum?" tanya Renji yang tiba-tiba muncul di depanku. Aku mengerutkan alisku.

"Salam perpisahan..?" tanyaku heran.

"Lho? Masa' kamu belum tahu, sih? Hari ini Ichigo 'kan pindah?" kata Renji. Aku terbelalak, lalu mencengkeram kerah bajunya.

"Kapan dia pindah?" teriakku. Renji memutar matanya, mencoba mengingat-ingat.

"Ka.. Kalau nggak salah, jam 3 sore nanti...,"

Aku langsung melepaskan Renji dan berlari menuju rumah Ichigo. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pindah hari ini? Kenapa aku tidak diberi tahu? Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus pindah sebelum aku menyatakannya padanya? Aku mencintainya... Aku sangat mencintainya!

Aku terus berlari menuju rumah Ichigo tanpa memperdulikan orang-orang di sekitarku. Tak lama kemudian, aku sampai di depan rumah Ichigo. Di sana, Ichigo sedang berdiri. Di depannya ada banyak kardus-kardus untuk pindahan. "Ichigo..," panggilku sambil berusaha mengatur nafasku. Ichigo menoleh.

"... Rukia...," gumam Ichigo pelan. "Kau sudah tahu rupanya... Diberitahu siapa?" tanya Ichigo kemudian.

"Renji yang memberitahuku.. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku dari awal?" tanyaku. Ichigo menatap ke arah lantai.

"Aku.. Hari ini ayahku dimutasi, jadi kami harus pindah... Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin kau tahu, karena.. Karena..," Ichigo terdiam.

"Karena apa, Ichigo?" tanyaku heran. Ichigo menggigit bibirnya.

"Karena aku menyukaimu.. Tapi aku tahu kau membenciku, 'kan?" tanya Ichigo. aku menggeleng cepat.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku tidak membencimu! Aku menyukaimu...," ucapku pelan. Mata Ichigo melebar.

"Be.. Benarkah..?" tanya Ichigo. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Aku diam lalu berlari dan memeluknya.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu, dasar bodoh..," kataku sambil menahan tangis. Ichigo tersenyum, lalu memelukku juga.

"Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin pindah, tapi.. Bagaimana lagi..," Ichigo mengusap-usap rambutku. Aku menggigit bibirku.

"Suatu hari nanti, aku pasti akan darang untuk menemuimu lagi, Rukia..," kata Ishigo sambil mencium pipiku.

"Ya..," ucapku pelan sambil mencium pipi Ichigo juga. Tiba-tiba ayah Ichigo keluar dari rumahnya dengan wajah senang.

"Ichigo! Ayah tidak jadi dimutasi! Teman ayah menggantikan ayah tugas di kota itu..," katanya senang. Aku dan Ichigo berpandangan.

"Itu maksudnya...," gumam Ichigo. Ayahnya tersenyum.

"Ya, kita tidak jadi pindah..," kata ayahnya lagi. Aku dan Ichigo tersenyum, lalu Ichigo memelukku.

"Syukurlah!" kata Ichigo. Ayahnya tersenyum senang. Senyum yang mengatakan "Akhirnya kau punya pasangan juga, nak?". Aku ikut tersenyum dan aku mendekatkan bibirku ke telinganya dan berbisik,

"Aishiteru, Ichigo..,"

~OWARI~

Tie: "Yes... Selesai juga nih fic... Hyahahahhahahahahaaaa~" *nari-nari*

Di-chan: "Dasar gaje, kamu,"

Aizen: "AKU JADI BAIK~~!!!!!" *lompat-lompat gaje*

Tie: *sweatdrop* "Lompatnya kayak kodok,"

Pak Sarko: "Ada yang manggil saya..?"

Tie & Di-chan: "!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" *kaget* *pelukan*

Tie: *batin* _'Dasar setan kodok bermata empat!'_

Kon (numpang lewat): "Udahlah, review aja~ Santai saja~ Nggak usah ngebut~ Nggak ada yang ngejar~ Palingan cuma gue liatin ce-" *ditonjok Tie*

Tie: "LANGSUNG REVIEW AJA! KLIK IJO-IJO DIBAWAH!!!! BUKAN YANG ITEM!!!!" (mang ada?)


End file.
